Matters of Heart
by Adeela
Summary: This story is short..No skeletor,No fights and a little bit emotion and Character based..
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-**_ This story was done for fun purpose only. All emotional stuff…those who find it damn boring and too emotional and full of mistakes, don't read it. Those who want to give it a try are welcomed and Yes I don't own MOTU and not making any money from it..

MATTERS OF HEART

The palace was in its full glory. Lots of people were moving here and there trying to fulfill the tasks assigned to them,they had only one day left to make all the arrangements for the grand celebration of their beloved Prince's birthday and the announcement of his royal engagement.

Months before when Princess Adora arrived with her friends on Eternia,the rumor mills started grinding on the looks between Prince Adam and Queen Castaspella.

Everyone had watched how fastly the Prince had become close to the Queen. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that after the announcement of Prince Adam's engagement, the kingdom would have a regal and extremely beautiful queen and everyone was happy for the Prince except some ladies of nobility who had wanted to marry the Prince but never got the chance.

Adam was sitting in the courtyard looking all the preparations taking place around him. He suddenly spotted Teela who was instructing the guards. Adam shouted to her and waved to her,"Hey Teela!Come over here."

Teela smiled at him and waved back. After giving instructions, she came near him and sat on the bench on which he was sitting.

"So,whats up?" She asked him teasingly.

"Just nothing. I was free so thought to enjoy fresh air in the courtyard." Adam replied while smiling.

She again teased him" How come you left your lady love? I thought you two were inseparable."

Adam smiled fully and in turn teased her," She is spending time with Mother and Adora trying to get accustomed to the Palace. What about the Captain of the Royal Guard? I have come to know from other people that the Captain has also approached a marriageable age. When will we be hearing the wedding bells?" He finished with winking with her and nudging her shoulder.

Teela frowned slightly and spoke softly," May be never."

Although she had spoken very softly but Adam heard her," Why Teela?You are not going to be confined in the walls of Gray Skull as its guardian so you have a full life ahead of you.I am sure there would be someone out there who will be lucky to have you as his wife."

She smiled sadly," I also have thought about it, this was my point of view when I first saw He Man."

Adam tried hard not to flinch which Teela didn't miss so she added hastily," But later I found out that there is a lot of difference between crush and true love. I realized with time that all I had for He Man was a crush. He is a mystery and will always be a good friend." Then she whispered so that only Adam could hear her," You don't have to worry about it. He Man." She winked at him and laughed loudly at his comic facial expression. Adam also laughed with her and later added seriously," You are also a good friend of he Man and he is honored to have your friendship."

Teela smiled at him and looked in front of her watching other people working.

"So, any contenders for my best friend's heart?" Adam again teased her to lighten the mood.

Teela didn't look at him but smiled sadly and replied," Not yet."

This time Adam frowned at her sadness and felt something getting sad within him.

Before he could stop himself, words were already out of his mouth," Do you like someone already or should I ask has someone managed to get your interest?"

Teela looked at him surprisingly and again turned her face in front of her but didn't answer him.

"Come on Tee! We are best friends and you can confide me in. I will always stand with you." Adam chastised her to get an answer.

After several silent moments, she whispered softly," Yes Adam. There is someone but he is out of reach. So nothing can be done about it. I will see you tomorrow." She suddenly stood up and ran out of the courtyard leaving a shocked Adam behind.

Next evening, all the nobility and royal family was gathered in the Grand Hall. Prince Adam and Princess Adora had just cut the cake and King Randor was addressing the crowd. Queen Castaspella was clinging to the right arm of Prince Adam while Adora was accompanied by Sea Hawk. the masters were also there in their usual attire while Captain Teela had just entered the Hall in her uniform. She had caught a look from Adam and had smiled at him in return but her smile went away when she heard King Radnor's speech," I thank all the people for joining the Royal Family here to celebrate the birthdays of Prince and Princess. Now Adm,will you come up here and introduce your fiancée to the entire kingdom?"

Adam withdrew his arm from Castaspella and smiled at her. Then he went to the steps of the throne and bowed to his parents. After that he faced the crowd and started addressing," I thank all of you for your support,loyalty,love and respect that you have shown for the royal family. I hope you will give the same love and support to the future princess of Eternia too. People of Eternia,I hereby introduce to you the future Princess and my would be fiancée-" He paused for a second and looked at Castaspella and then could see the tensed faces of the crowd so he hurried up to complete his announcement," My fiancée-Teela."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like time had stopped as there was no single movement from anyone. Adam turned around to look at the shocked faces of his parents, all the masters, the nobility, Castaspella and at last a dumbstruck Teela.

He felt tensed at the silence and said firmly,"Teela, please join me here."

His voice cut the silence and sound of clapping came from Orko, others also joined him and there was a huge applause. Adam finally released a breathe and moved towards Teela.

He stopped in front of her, smiled at her shocked face, took her right hand and led her to the steps of the throne.

By this time, King Randor had already came out of his shock. He smiled at happiness on Adam's face and when they reached the steps, He and Marlena came down towards them. He first hugged Adam congratulating him and then Teela smiling fondly at her. Then Marlena hugged both the young people and finally Randor announced," People of Eternia, meet your future princess and Adam's fiancée-Teela."

A loud applause was heard again and Adora approached the young couple. She hugged Adam happily and then turned to face a stunned Teela and said smilingly," Welcome to the family, Teela." And hugged her. Soon Masters came around the newly engaged couple and congratulated them. Others also joined them wishing the new couple except Castaspella who remained at her place, glaring at the couple and when Adam caught her eye, she gave him a deathly glare and stormed off the Grand Hall. Adam sighed and returned his attention back to his still shocked fiancée who had not spoken out a single word yet.

After the celebration was over, Adam took Teela to the same bench in the courtyard." Perhaps you can speak now Teela."

His words brought her out of shock and she looked at him asking him in a slow voice," What was all this Adam? I thought you loved Castaspella and within one day, I am your fiancée. Care to explain all this?" Her voice growing with each word.

Adam made Teela sat on the bench and he sat on his knees in front of her all the time holding her hands.H e smiled at her and spoke lovingly,"You were right."

"There is a difference between crush and true love. I like Castaspella a lot but last night after talk with you,when I thought about Castaspella by my side as my wife, I felt uncomfortable. She is a wonderful person and very beautiful also but I made a mistake of taking crush as love. When I closed my eyes and thought about my life partner,I saw your face in my mind accompanied by a feeling of fulfillment. I guess, my heart knew that it was always you but for sometime, my hormones took over."

H e let out a small laugh and saw upwards at Teela who was also smiling at him. Adam felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off him. He stood up on his feet, making Teela stand as well still holding hands.

Teela looked down at their entwined hands for a moment and looked up at him again, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"Oh Adam! "she said warmly and suddenly hugged him. Adam's arms also encircled her and settled at her waist. He felt her tears on his shirt and his arms tightened around her.

He could never see her crying and today was no exception so he teased her to stop from crying," I am feeling very proud of myself today as I finally managed to show some guts. I hope that tough Captain of Royal Guard will show some mercy now as I have you to protect me from her." He felt Teela laughing and soon got a punch on his left arm.

They broke from their embrace but didn't release each other fully. Adam saw the turmoil on her face and stroked her one cheek with one hand." What is wrong Love?"H e asked worriedly.

Teela shook her head but she knew she had to answer so she looked at him and replied in a serious tone,"How did you know that I wouldn't oppose the engagement? I never said anything about loving you then how you?" She was cut off by a finger on her lips. Adam smiled lovingly at her and whispered softly," I have known you my entire life."

"Its not necessary to hear only by speaking out ,silence also conveys the message.I have feelings for you since I started to feel for someone but kept those feelings to myself, waited for you to make the first move. Then H e Man appeared and you were infatuated by him."

She lowered her head at this but he hold her chin so that she could look at him in his eyes," I realized that you don't care for me and moved on. The reason I got attracted to Castaspella was that I saw your glimpse in her."

She tried to speak but he overrode her by speaking continuously,"Yesterday, when you talked to me, I realized that the same girl was still there whom I have loved my whole life and looking into your eyes confirmed what my heart was saying from the beginning. My Teela loved me too."

He suddenly smiled,"And I do think I deserve a reward on this bravest act. What do you say?"

A wicked smile appeared on her face and she removed her hands from his waist and suddenly put her hands on either side of his face pulling him for a passionate kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips for a moment before she felt his arms tightening around her and him deepening the kiss.

"How could you do this to me Adam?"

They broke the kiss on hearing Castaspella's angry voice. Adam closed his eyes and reopened them. He squared his shoulders and spoke firmly," I know I owe you an apology but how could I marry you while I love someone else? I know I behaved like an idiot but Castaspella,you are a wonderful person and don't deserve a second place in someone's heart."

Castaspella glared at him," Then all the attention? What and why was that? You lied Adam and you cheated on me."

Adam felt sudden anger but managed not to speak harshly," I know I got attracted to you but tell me honestly did I ever say that I loved you or I ever forced myself on you? I never said that I would marry you. Everyone assumed it. I was as polite and respectful to you as I am always with other ladies so how can you blame me for lying and cheating?" He finished hotly.

Castaspella opened her mouth to counter him but couldn't speak. She realized all Adam said was true. He never said anything and she assumed by his actions that he loved her. He never even proposed her for the engagement on first place.

The last realization brought a pain in her heart and she closed her eyes for some moments bracing herself for the reality. When she reopened her eyes, there was a determined look in them and she spoke firmly to the couple," You are right Adam. I wish things could turn out different but…I wish you both a happy life." Then she turned to Teela,"Take care of him. He is special."

Teela who was watching the scene infront of her with a serious look spoke for the first time,"Of course Casta….And you too take care."

Castaspella was stunned at hearing this. After few moments, she gave a soft smile and spoke in her warm and melodious voice,"Yes,I will. Good luck to you both." With that,she threw a longing look at Adam and went back inside the palace.

When she was gone, Adam turned to Teela and his arms again went around her waist,"So,where were we?" Teela smiled wickedly and said,"Oh! I think I remember." before his lips claimed hers under the moonlight of the Eternian Sky.


End file.
